


Bored/Just Desserts

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.<br/>Summary: Sunday Smut<br/>Rating: NC17</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bored

 

Jack was bored, very bored. It was Sunday, the rift had been quiet all week and he had even run out of paperwork to do. He was alone in the hub on a rainy Cardiff afternoon, having given all the others the day off unless the rift burst into action.  
  
He thought about calling Ianto, maybe they could waste some time together before remembering that Ianto had taken advantage of the day off and gone to his parents for dinner. Maybe he could turn up at their house and invite himself? No, even he couldn't be that inconsiderate.

Jack wandered around the hub for a while, chatting to Janet and Myfanwy about stuff they didn't understand or care about before heading down into the the little kitchenette. He picked up his mug and looked at the coffee machine, after a few moments contemplation he put the mug down again and put the kettle on to make tea instead.

Tea made he carried it up to his office and sat down, taking a sip. He didn't mind tea now and then but it was no match for Ianto's coffee, maybe from now on if Ianto was going to be away all day he'd get him to make a flask of it before he went, so he could still have it. Jack lent back in his chair , put his feet on his desk and closed his eyes.

Images filled his mind from the afternoon before, while the others were out getting lunch he and Ianto had had sex over his desk. Ianto had gone up to his office to collect all the paperwork Jack had completed to get it filed away, or that was his excuse anyway, Jack suddenly realised how it had been a ploy all along as he grinned to himself and recalled the events still clear in his mind, like a movie playing in his head.

Ianto had picked up the large sheaf of papers and files from his desk and then accidentally dropped them, scattering them all over the floor then picked them up, one by one. His legs parted just that little too much as he bent over from the waist, trousers stretching tighter across his arse than normal. How had Jack not realised at the time that Ianto wasn't wearing his shit jacket?

Jack couldn't stop himself, he'd got up from his chair and walked behind Ianto sliding his hands onto the younger mans hips and pressing his crotch against Ianto's arse rubbing his fabric encased erection against it. Ianto abandoned the remaining papers on the floor and stood upright, pressing his back against Jack's chest. Ianto dropped the papers he had retrieved back on the floor, not caring about the mess.

Ianto rolled his hips, pressing them backwards as he felt Jack's cock, his own erection growing by the second. One of Jack's hands snaked about his waist, pulling him as closely to him as possible while the other slid down to his crotch and rubbed his straining cock through his trousers making Ianto gasp before both hands moved to his belt.

Jack made short work of the belt and soon had it and Ianto's trousers undone, which make his realise another thing he'd not take any notice of, Ianto hadn't been wearing any underwear. Jack pushed the trousers down over Ianto's hips, letting them pool at his ankles, over his shoes and took Ianto's hard cock in his hand, pumping it slowly but firmly as his own, still trapped cock rubbed desperately against Ianto's now bare arse.

Jack pushed Ianto forward, not breaking contact for even a second till Ianto was only inches from his desk, Jack whispered something in his ear and Ianto bent over, his forearms flat on the surface of the desk and his arse in the air. Jack's hand still pumping Ianto's cock as his other searched his pockets for lube, muttering under his breath when he came up empty handed.

No matter, he'd thought there were ways around that. Jack expertly opened his own belt and trousers with one hand, unclipping the front clasps of the braces and pushed his trousers and briefs down to his knees, his free hand stroking the curve if Ianto's arse before slipping his fingers into the crack, sliding down it till he found what he was searching for, hearing Ianto gasp as his fingers teased the tight opening.

He heard Ianto moan in dissapointment as he took his fingers away, and then the sound of pleasure when he replaced them with his tongue as the tip teased the hole, the tight muscles of Ianto's opening relaxing under it's touch until his could plunge it in deep. Ianto's hips bucking back and forth, impaling himself on Jack's tongue, his breath coming in short ragged gasps as Jack felt Ianto tense for a moment before coming over his hand and the floor below.

Before Ianto had time to recover from his orgasm Jack slicked his own cock with saliva and slid it carefully into Ianto's willing arse, feeling the little aftershock contractions of his orgasm around it as he pushed himself in ball deep. Jack stilled for a moment, the heat and tightness encasing his cock threatening to send him straight over the edge before pounding into him, hard and fast.

Jack came fast, deep inside Ianto's body seconds before the alarm sounded to let them know someone has come in through the cog door. Jack had barely recovered from his orgasm before Ianto pushed him off and yanked up his trousers, grabbed the papers off the floor and dashed from the room red face. Jack rearranged his own clothes and sank into his seat as he heard footsteps heading for his office.

Jack opened his eyes, well aware that his little daydream had given him one hell of a hard on. A hard on he wished Ianto was there to take care of, maybe he could convince him to come home early. Jack flipped his mobile phone open and called Ianto, he answered it after only a couple of rings.

'Hey, having a good day?' Jack asked hoping he wasn't and needed a excuse to leave.

'Great, thanks. Something up?' Ianto was sat on the sofa in his parents living room with various family members around him.

'Only my cock.'

Ianto almost choked on the cup of coffee he was sipping. 'Jack!' He spluttered causing all eyes to turn towards him.

'Nothing, just work.' He muttered before hastily getting up and leaving the room, heading for the kitchen.

'I need you, come back.' Jack told him.

'Can't, we're just about to have dinner, I'll be back in a couple of hours.'

'Can't wait that long.'

Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Go have a wank then.'

'Only if you do too.'

'What, you mean now, here?' Ianto could feel himself turning a little pink as his cock twitched at the  idea.

'Yeah.'

'But the house it crowded with relatives, no privacy.'

'There must be somewhere.' Jack's voice was loaded with lust.

'I'm not sure Jack, look ...'

Jack cut him off. 'Bathroom?' He suggested.

By now Ianto's cock was hard and starting to do the thinking for him.

'Fine, I'll go and see if it's free.'

As he walked upstairs to the bathroom Jack was whispering dirty thoughts into his ear and he was dismayed to find the bathroom door locked and occupied, he groaned into the phone.

'Someone's in there.'

'There must be somewhere else?'

Ianto glanced about him and had an idea, the small box room. No one ever went in there, it had a bed 'just in case' but was mostly just full of junk his parents couldn't bring theirs elves to throw away. He opened the door quietly and slipped inside closing it behind him, no lock on the door. Damn he thought, but he was now too turned on to care.

'Okay, I've found somewhere.'

'Where, small spare bedroom, no one ever uses it.'

'Strip off and lay on the bed.' Jack told him as he moved from his office down into the small room below, then put the phone in the crook of his neck as he started to undress.

'Going to have to put the phone down for a minute.' Ianto told him, his voice sounding a little flustered.

'Sure.'

They both put their phones down and stripped fast before picking them up again as they lay on their beds.

'Touch yourself, tell me what your doing' Jack told Ianto.

'Touching my nipples, making them hard, imagining it's your hands on me.'

'Are your eyes closed?'

'Yep.'

Jack's hand slid to his own nipples, pinching and teasing them as they hardened under his touch as he closed his own eyes.

'Touch yourself, wrap your hand around your cock and think it's mine.' Jack murmured down the phone.

'Is that what your doing?' Ianto asked panting a little as he followed Jack's instruction.

'Yeahhhh.' He sighed, his hand stroking himself slowly and firmly.

'What are you thinking?' Ianto moaned.

How much I love your body, how I want to be inside you, in your beautiful hot tight arse.'

Ianto gulped hard at the other end of the phone, Jack's words going straight to his groin, his hand pumping harder and faster.

'I love to feel you pounding into me, your cock deep inside me when you come, the heat spreading through my body as your warm come fills me.' Ianto groaned loudly.

'Fuck, Ianto.' Jack yelled out loud as his come spurted over his stomach.

'I can feel it, you pulsating inside me.' Ianto told him, biting down on his lip as his own orgasm hit as he tried not to yell out.

'Only you can turn me on so much when your not even here.' Jack panted.

'I try my best Sir.' Ianto smirked to himself.

A knock at the door startled him. 'Ianto, you in there?'

Ianto threw a sheet over himself as the door started to open, it was him mum.

'Just having a nap mam, was feeling a little tired.'

She gave him a curious look, noticing he had his phone in his hand.

'Well, get dressed, dinners about the be served.' She walked back out the room closing the door behind her.

Jack was chuckling down the phone.

'I'm so glad you think that's funny.' Ianto huffed.

'Even you have to admit it is, just think, she could have walked in a few seconds earlier and you'd have been too far gone to notice.'

'The thought of my mam catching me wanking, having phone sex is not one I like to contemplate.'

Jack just laughed again.

'Oh you are so going to be punished for this later.' Ianto told him as he cut the call.

The End


	2. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
> Summary: Sunday Smut  
> Rating: NC17

Ianto Jones strode in through the cog door like a man on a mission pulling his leather gloves off as he walked, then his coat which he hung over the back of the nearest chair and the gloves followed. At first glance he couldn't see Jack anywhere, he wasn't up in his office.

He heard a clutter coming from the direction of the medical bay, loosening his tie he headed over to it. Jack was down there rummaging through one of the cupboards, half it's contents scattered across the floor from what Ianto could tell.

Ianto walked down the steps and over to where Jack was kneeling on the floor.

'Lost something?' Ianto enquired, making Jack jump and causing him to hit his head on the inside roof of the cupboard.

'Ow!'

'I hope that hurt.' Ianto told him, one eyebrow cocked and hands on hips.

'Now that's a little mean don't you think?'

'Nope.'

Jack frowned. 'I'm looking for a plaster, I have a paper cut on my finger.'

'Poor baby.' Ianto said sarcastically before sliding open a nearby drawer and pulling out a box of plasters and handing them to Jack.

'So, dinner go okay?' Jack asked, attempting to change the subject.

'Oh yeah.' Ianto replied deadpan.

'I' Jack began.

'Don't say another word, strip.'

'Is that an order Mr Jones?' Jack smirked.

'Yep, it's time for your punishment.'

'Sir, yes Sir.' Jack mock saluted as he slipped his braces off his shoulders.

'You're not meant to enjoy it, that's why it's called punishment.'

'There's a fine line between pain and pleasure.'

'Then I believe it's time you found out the difference.'

Jack couldn't miss the glint in Ianto's eye as he said it, even though his face was devoid of any emotion. Jack suppressed the smile that was threatening to take over his lips and carried on undressing.

'Yes Sir.' He replied subserviently.

Ianto slipped his tie from around his neck and held in his hands as he tried desperately to ignore the hardness in his trousers, wrapping and unwrapping in around his hands as his eyes watched Jack take of his socks and become fully naked.

'Bend over the table.' Ianto instructed him.

A smirk snuck onto his lips as he turned away from Ianto and did as he was told, Jack felt Ianto's hand come down hard on one arse cheek. Ianto walked around to the other side of the table and lifted Jack's chin up.

'No more phone sex, ever.' Ianto told him sternly.

'Not even when you're home alone?'

Ianto thought for a moment, well, maybe he thought. But for now. 'No.'

'Damn.' Jack muttered under his breath.

Ianto lent down and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling away as Jack tried to deepen it.

'Oh no, you're here for punishment, not pleasure.'

Ianto tied his tie around Jack's wrists and then to one of the legs of the table so Jack couldn't move if he wanted to, then in Jack's full view he slipped off his jacket and dropped it on the floor and started to unbutton his shirt.

The shirt joined the jacket and Ianto opened his belt and trousers, sliding them slowly off his hips and down his legs. Ianto toed off his shoes and kicked his trousers off over his ankles before reaching down and pulling off his socks, standing in front of Jack in just his briefs.

As he touched himself through his briefs he could have sworn that Jack was almost drooling, his hand slid under the waistband of his briefs and wrapped around his own cock, pumping it slowly out of Jack's sight as Jack's hips moved back and forth, desperately needing friction on his own cock but finding nothing but air.

Ianto removed his hand from his briefs and turned to face away from Jack, bending over as he slid them down his legs with both hands, giving Jack a birds eye view of his arse. Ianto smiled as he heard Jack gulp behind him, he reached back with his hands and ran them over his own buttocks before standing upright again and turned to face Jack.

'Like what you see?' Ianto smirked as his hand went to his cock again.

Jack couldn't help himself, his tongue slipped from his mouth and he licked his lips at the sight in front of him.

'Yes.' He gasped.

'Would you like it inside you? Buried deep, fucking your arse?'

'Oh god yes.'

'Start wishing, it might come true.'

Ianto moved closer to Jack, his crotch an inch away from Jack's face, still stroking his own cock.

'Suck.'

Ianto closed the gap as Jack opened his mouth and slid his cock in, his hands on Jack's head as his began to fuck his mouth, controlling his movements so he didn't choke him. Jack's eyes closed as his tongue flicked over the cock in his mouth.

'You like that, don't you? My cock in your mouth.'

Jack mumbled an incoherent reply.

Ianto chuckled softly before pulling his cock free, he was getting near the point of no return and didn't want to come just yet, Jack let out a sign of disappointment as Ianto's cock left his mouth. Ianto bent down and kissed Jack again, this time hard and demanding till he pulled away breathlessly.

'Time for your punishment.' Ianto told him as he walked back behind Jack.

Jack's legs were splayed wide, his hard on evident.

'Do it.' Jack moaned, wriggling his arse.

'Don't get cocky.' Ianto's hand came down hard on Jack's arse, causing Jack to gasp out loud.

As Ianto's hand rained down on Jack's arse it began to turn a deep shade of red, Ianto could feel the heat rising from it. Ianto wrapped his other hand around his cock and stroked it slowly in between slaps.

'Had enough yet?' He asked Jack, gasping a little.

'Yes.'

'Are you sorry?'

'No.'

'Fine.' Jack couldn't see the huge grin on Ianto's face as his hand resumed it's actions.

A few more minutes past before Jack felt like he could take no more, his cock was aching desperately between his legs' He tugged at his restraint, but Ianto had tied the knot too well, it wouldn't budge. There was nothing for it, he'd have to give in.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry.' Jack shouted.

'What was that, I didn't quite hear?' Ianto asked.

'I said I'm sorry.'

Ianto's hand stopped it's assault on Jack's arse and rubbed slowly his cheeks, moving forward he pressed his cock against the crack of Jack's arse and moved his hand around Jack's body, grasping his cock firmly as he started to pump it.

'Want to come?' Ianto whispered in his ear.

'Yes.' Jack's voice was full of lust and desperation.

'Soon.' Ianto let go of his cock again as Jack groaned.

Ianto moved away again a little so that he could lean down and place small kisses over Jack's glowing arse before parting his buttocks and placing a kiss on Jack's hole, feeling him quiver beneath his touch.

'Fuck!' Jack panted.

'If you insist.' Ianto replied.

Ianto reached for Jack's trousers on the floor near his feet and found the lube in one of the pockets, Jack was nothing if not predictable where he and sex were concerned. Flipping the lid he coated the fingers of one hand and put in down on the table beside Jack's body.

One finger slipped straight into Jack's arse without warning, making him hiss softly but Ianto felt the tight muscles start to relax instantly and added a second as Jack moved his hips, fucking himself on Ianto's fingers.

'How badly do you want to come?' Ianto asked.

'More than I can say.'

'Good.'

Ianto removed his fingers, knowing Jack wasn't completely prepared but enough not to hurt him. He pressed his cock against Jack's hole and pushed slowly in, the heat and tightness of Jack's arse threatening to cause him to come in seconds. Ianto stilled as he waited for the feeling to subside a little and then began thrusting slowly and deeply into Jack.

'Touch me, please.' Jack begged.

Ianto was tempted to make Jack come from only his pounding, but he needed Jack to come first, wanted to feel him come around his cock as he came so he moved his hand and grasped Jack's cock again, pumping it hard as fast as his cock sped up to match the thrusts.

Minutes later Jack came with a loud yell over the medical bay floor, closely followed by Ianto as the contractions of Jack's arse sent his spiralling over the edge. Ianto fell against Jack's back, not moving till his softening cock began to slip from Jack's arse.

Ianto moved around the table and released Jack's hand with a flick of the wrist then helped him stand upright again, pulling him close and kissing him deeply, with tenderness and love.

'I didn't hurt you too much, did I?' Ianto asked as his hands stroked over Jack's buttocks.

Jack shook his head. 'I love it when you get all dominant.'

'You're a very kinky man Mr Harkness.'

'And you love it Mr Jones.'

The End


End file.
